


Every Day

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Smut, Split-roasting, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Nothing comes from nothing. Dean has to find the Reader before a deadline to receive his Valentine’s gift.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Supernatural Dreams





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a quote about a sub having to watch their dom being dominated… and this is what came out. Kudos and general feedback super appreciated. Enjoy!

“Come out, come out,” Dean joked, “wherever you are.” He jumped around the corner into the library. “Ha!” His frown set in when he didn’t see you.

Next, he tried out the hallway and its many doors. He knew that the one you were in would not be locked. You wanted to be found. But he still had to put in the work. It was going to be a war between desire and patience.

Though you took pity on him: if he hadn’t found you in half an hour, then you would reveal yourself to him.

He only had five more minutes.

“I can wait five minutes, Y/N!” he shouted. Then under his breath, he grumbled, “though I would prefer to find you myself.”

You knew Dean was competitive to a fault. And you knew which places he would check first; which ones he wouldn’t think to check. On the flip side, Dean knew which places you would underestimate his foresight.

These lines of thought converged, two minutes till reveal, in a hidden room behind the dungeon. Sam had discovered it by accident. He had recoiled when Dean claimed it as the “fun dungeon.” With a bit of construction, its name matched its function. It was were Dean found you strapped to the wall. Gagged. And just on this side of cumming.

Sam chuckled. “I was just about to let her go… or possibly use her up myself. Lucky timing for you.” He stepped up and removed your gag; his skin flushed to hear you pant in relief. “Ready for your present, Dean?”

“Yes,” he croaked.

“Cum, Y/N.”

Silent and breathless, you quivered and fell apart. In your hand, you squeezed the remote that you had been controlling all afternoon. Dean staggered back against the wall. He grunted as a stain spread in his jeans, proof of his release.

“Can we do this every day?” he asked when he had somewhat recovered. “Not just for Valentine’s?”

Sam chuckled as he helped you out of the cuffs. “You want to play hide and seek every day? Don’t we do enough of that with our day job and the monsters?” He rubbed lotion into your wrists. “How are you doing?” With those soft words, he coupled them with a kiss to your forehead.

“I’m wonderful, thank you.” You looked down his bare chest to the tent in his jeans. “What about you Do you want your gift?” By dragging your hand over his bulge, you drew a harsh breath out of him. “Please, may I?”

At his nod, you led him over to the bench you used to give him head. (Without it, you were too short. A fact of constant humour for the brothers.) He groaned deeply at your first ministrations. Sam wove his fingers into your hair. Moaning behind you, Dean trailing his fingers through your slick. You wiggled back into his touch. That was all the permission he needed. In another minute you were filled from both ends. Now that Dean was pleasuring you, your hums of delight heightened Sam’s pleasure.

“Doesn’t she look so good, Dean?” He gasped as you took him deeper. “Shame you couldn’t have gotten here earlier. She was a beautiful wreck.”

“I’ll bet.”

“How do you feel, knowing your Domme is my perfect little sub?”

Dean thrust harder, faster, sending you further onto Sam. “I love knowing she’s mine. That she’s as good on her knees for you as I am for her. Makes her the best instructor-“ He cut off at a gasp as your walls contracted around him. “Sam-“

“I’m close, baby girl.” Sam held your head steady. “I-“

First Sam spilled into your mouth. Then Dean reached around to your clit, making you see stars as you came again. Finally, Dean grabbed your hips and held you tightly as he filled you too. All within seconds of one another.

Sam was the first to recover, though breathless. “Ya know, Dean? I might agree with you. Give up monster hunting and fuck Y/N like this every day?”

“I’m game,” you said, turning around on the bench to curl into Dean’s chest. He chuckled as you fell asleep. 


End file.
